Wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others in a communication network through email, schedulers and address books.
As wireless communication devices are portable, they connect and communicate with several different wireless communication networks as they roam. A multi-mode wireless communication device provides multiple types of message transports for the device, giving it more connection flexibilities for its transmissions, allowing some types of transmissions to be sent over different communication networks. For example, a dual-mode communication device may be both cellular and Wi-Fi enabled. As such, an email may be sent from that device via a Wi-Fi connection through a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) adhering to Wi-Fi transmission protocols; additionally or alternatively, the same email may be sent via a cellular network connection following its transmission protocols. Each communication network has performance and costing characteristics which may make it preferable for a device to use one network over another for its transmissions, depending on the circumstances.